François-Marie Di Vèneto/Relationships
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. Romances Pernilla Frystström (A full relationship page can be found here) Maurício Di Vèneto , Franç's late ex-husband, who he still loves, and had been married to for 28 years before their split. He was later murdered by being burned alive by his new wife. He was shocked and left with mixed happiness and sadness when Maurí's wife and murderess told him that she murdered him so horribly because he was leaving her to try and come back home to him. He was glad that Maurí had actually still loved him but heartbroken that they'd never got to their try at that second chance with their marriage and that she'd rob him of the chance to leave her if that was what he'd wanted to do. ]] (A full relationship page can be found here) Maurício and François-Marie had a somewhat unexpected and tumultuous relationship, though at the start it came about quite naturally. Franç and Maurí initially met when Franç was on an official visit of the University of Magical Venice's campus, in his capacity as Count of Veneto. Somewhat of a ritual, Franç did this every year. At the time, Maurí was the head of the university's department, whilst still teaching the subject. Previous years, Franç had attended lectures by other , but this time it was Maurí's turn. The count was attending one of his lectures while on the visit, as he was supposed to be attending one from each department over the course of the day's visit, and Maurí's was the one that was scheduled. During the lecture, François was intrigued by Maurí's teaching and found himself thoroughly enjoying it. This, paired with the fact he found the professor rather attractive, was what prompted him to, albeit nervously, ask him out on a date, which a very confused and surprised (given the fact that François was undeniably a very attractive young man) Maurí agreed to. They had the date later that day at an LGBT+ friendly muggle café (it was so in an underground fashion, as those who knew the owners well enough knew they were a lesbian couple) that Franç enjoyed visiting. The pair talked enthusiastically for several hours before realising how long they'd even been sat there chatting away. They made plans to meet up again, and Franç kissed Maurí. From there the relationship developed quicker than either Maurí or Franç expected. Within a few dates the pair were pretty much besotted with one another. After about a month, the pair introduced the other to their families, having already met each others' young sons. One of the things they had in common was that they were both single fathers following the death of a spouse, and —— while François had one six-year-old boy, Iano, and Maurí had two identical eight-year-old twin boys, Flávio and Jean-Constant —— this was something they found they could bond over. Though much of Franç's family, essentially all of it barring his uncle Alcide, initially hand some worries about the relationship because of the obvious age gap —— while Franç was 26, Maurí was 46 —— which meant that a few of Franç's close family and friends turned their heads slightly with concern upon first hearing this. Notably, Giosuè Montanari (François-Marie's step-father and main father figure in general) was somewhat cold toward Maurí to begin with when they met for this reason, very soon into his initial meeting with Maurí he was able to work out why the pair had clicked, in that they had similar struggles and experiences, as well as similar interests. Soon after this initial concern had died away as it was clear neither party had any other intent at play than genuine feelings for the other, the families of course (for the most part) celebrated in the fact that Franç and Maurí had managed to find renewed happiness with one another. Their biggest struggle came, perhaps obviously, surrounding the fact that both of the pair were men. While of course they'd encountered comments about this over the course of the months of their relationship, Franç's uncle Fredo Di Lombardia not particularly bothering to hide the fact he was visibly disgusted whenever he saw the pair so much as held hands. They dealt with comments, when the public knew Franç's mail was filled with hate messages, and both faced criticism from colleagues. The public consensus of the time, however (in the wizarding world, anyway) seemed to be one of acceptance. It was when Maurí asked François to marry him in the March of , however, that they faced the biggest obstacles surrounding the fact they were a same-sex relationship. The night Maurí proposed itself was still a joyous occasion of course, with Franç losing it a bit with the happiness of the moment and tackle hugging him as he enthusiastically agreed to marry him, though he sobered for a second as he warned he might not be able to make it official for a few years. There was, however, no doubt in his words or tone he could manage it. As long as he wasn't dead, Franç was confident he was moving towards it. He did, however, warn Maurí it could get dangerous, and that that had been what François' father had been fighting for when he was assasinated. Lujza Di Vèneto Salvio Voltolini Giselle Janvier Célestin Lévêque Family Vespasiano Di Vèneto Flávio Di Vèneto Jean-Constant Di Vèneto Maëlys Montanari Soraia Di Vèneto , Franç's eldest daughter and third youngest child.]]Soraia Patrizia Francisca Eloisa Di Vèneto (born ), known to Franç as Raia or Bombina (which is a play on the feminine word for child bambina, supposed to mean "little bumblebee"). She's Franç's eldest daughter and third youngest child overall, she's one of the two children Franç adopted with his late ex-husband of years, Maurício Di Vèneto. The couple adopted Soraia two years after their marriage in , when she was one, after her birth mother chose to put her up for adoption (her birth father is unknown). Though she was their first child they'd adopted together, Maurí and Franç were already raising their three sons from their previous marriages together, Vespasiano, Flávio, and Jean-Constant. In , when Soraia was 13, she gained a sibling, Fiorenzo. She had mixed feelings about it when they told her they were doing it, but when she saw him she softened to the idea. Fiorenzo Di Vèneto Elvira Di Vèneto Annunziato Di Vèneto François-Marie never got the chance to truly know his father, as he died before Franç's third birthday, however Franç has tried to understand the man that his father was, due to the fact that his mother made sure he knew that he was a good one. While the title of "dad" went more to Franç's step father (due simply because Anno couldn't be there for his son), Giosuè Montanari, it would be untrue to suggest that Franç wasn't influenced in any way by his late father. Quite apart from sharing a physical resemblance, both men were know for being aesthetically somewhat beautiful, Franç showed a similar determined drive to progress rights for marginalised groups, such as part humans and LGBT+ groups, despite (unlike Franç having absolutely no stake in it whatsoever). Franç found himself impressed by his imagined version of his father he thought about when his name was mentioned. He admired this drive for positive change, it motivated him in some ways to pick it up where he left off, despite the tragic way Anno's story ended. Annunziato died, aged 27, on the 8th of May 1939, as a result of the , performed on him during a successful assassination attempt. At the time, Anno had been in the process of campaigning for same sex couples in the wizarding community. It was a policy that was slowly gaining traction as Anno fought for it, a fact that scared its detractors, which came mostly from general anti-gay and/or elements. Anno's assassin was a combination of both, and was captured alive almost instantly at the scene of the crime by Anno's security force. It's unknown who sent the assassin, if anyone, or if he acted alone, however there are several popular theories. His funeral was attended by many faces from the Morð er Morð movement, as well as Finnish politician (and close personal friend of the deceased) Kalevi Vanhanen. His role was replaced by his younger brother Alcide Di Vèneto, who acted as regent until Franç, his eldest son, who was an infant at the time, became old enough to take on the job at 18. François-Marie was always proud of what his father tried to accomplish, and how far he'd even succeeded ''in getting it. He'd got it far enough that the bad guys had gotten scared enough to start trying to kill him. To most of people (some would argue ''sane people), this would have been enough to put them off ever trying to achieve social change; to Franç, however, it served as something extra to fuel his efforts, knowing that he was finishing the work his father had been trying to do in life. Franç didn't resent, however, his uncle Alcide not taking this on, him having his own family to worry about. Even Franç himself didn't initially start working on it initially, though in his case this was because he wanted to plan his strategy for it well. He began his campaign earlier than he initially intended due to the fact he, by natural chance, ended up in a serious romantic relationship with another man, Maurício Simões. He was both determined to be able to marry this man, and (though he knew it would be controversial) sure that he could use his example to explain why this was so important. Renard Di Vèneto Abramo Di Vèneto Giosuè Montanari Loredana Montanari Gwenaël Montanari Silvanna Kowalski Caspar Kowalski Nicéphore Montanari Sabrina Montanari Valériane Montanari Roselle Montanari Alcide Di Vèneto Orietta Di Lombardia Fredo Di Lombardia Genoveffa Di Amalfi Settimio Di Amalfi Friends Isidoro San Nicolás Brigitte Vanhanen , Fran's close fried, who for many years he was a confidant of.]] Kalevi Vanhanen I , a political figure with similar values to Franç's father, who was Anno's close friend for this reason, thus he was an uncle figure to Franç over the years.]] Ludvig VI Andrés Eiríkursson Sóley Ástridóttir Anton Eriksson Dorete Frystström Viktoria Frystström Salomè Sinagra Bodyguard Donato Arechavaletaa Kyösti Parkkinen Constância De La Fuente Other Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Relationship Pages Category:Harry Potter Relationship Pages